


touch me gently, hold me close

by mintkey



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, just mindless fluff honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintkey/pseuds/mintkey
Summary: Kun likes to study anatomy hands on. Taeil has trouble sleeping, but finds it quite relaxing to have him draw on his skin.It's the perfect arrangement, really.





	touch me gently, hold me close

Taeil couldn’t sleep.

And not sleeping always meant he’d end up on Kun’s bed, one arm over his eyes to shield them from the light and colored markers and anatomy books surrounding the two of them. Kun liked to study hands on, Taeil found it quite relaxing to have him draw on his skin. It was the perfect arrangement, really. A habit by now, to text each other’s numbers whenever they felt the need to do it again.

That’s where he was once again, breathing deeply, trying to shift his focus from the thoughts swirling in head to the sensations on his body. The soft sheets he was laying on, not his own, but familiar all the same. The ceiling fan blowing gently on his hair. The felt tip of a marker pressing sharp lines against his thigh. Even with eyes closed, he could still see the controlled movements of Kun’s wrist, tracing bones and muscles and blood vessels on his exposed skin, eyes sharp, lips slightly parted in concentration. He’d seen it too many times by now not to have the image engraved on his eyelids.

Too many times not to fall in love with it.

“Still awake?”

His eyelids fluttered open, pupils taking their time to adjust to the sudden income of light. Kun looked particularly beautiful that day, on a loose white t-shirt that hung low enough to show the mole over his collarbone and hair clinging to his forehead, thanks to beads of sweat forming in there. The weather had been on the warmer side lately. Maybe that was the reason he’d been having trouble falling asleep.

“Mhm.” He adjusted his head against the pillow, eyes now fixed on the ceiling.

Another line, on his inner thigh now, the cold tip of the marker sending a shiver down his spine. Sometimes he wondered if Kun did that kind of thing on purpose. Most times, he just shrugged it off as blind hope.

“I’m almost done.” One more trace. Another shiver. “But you can stay if you want. Afterwards, I mean.”

Taeil nodded, a hand playing with the pendant of his necklace. It felt almost like a joke, tracing the edges of the small, unpolished aquamarine stone while his heart beat fast on his chest. Not that he could blame on the crystal how his mind decided to entertain the idea of asking the younger to stay with him too, to drop the markers and lay on his arms, just for a few hours. Of feeling the lips Kun had caught between his teeth against his. No, that was all on him.

The silence didn’t help his wandering thoughts, of course. But it did make it harder and harder to keep his eyes open, took him to that blurry place in between awake and asleep where everything feels slow and distant and you can’t tell what’s real and what’s a dream anymore. A lazy smile fell upon his slips. A few more seconds, and he’d be dreaming of soft touches, of sweet words whispered against bare skin, and all the other things he wished he had the courage to do when he was awake.

The _click_ of a pen lid getting back in its place. The shift in the bed as Kun lifted his weight from it. Footsteps. The press of hot lips on Taeil’s forehead.

“Sleep well, angel.”

The words were a bit muted, as if he was hearing them from underwater, but still so undoubtedly Kun’s. He must had slipped into sleep without even realizing it.

And because in his dreams he could be as brave as he wanted, he reached out for Kun’s wrist, running his thumb against the skin there. “Stay with me and I’ll make sure of it.”

 

When he woke up again, it was already dark outside, and Kun’s head was resting on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](http://twitter.com/strawberrytael) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/moonttael)


End file.
